


Freezing Flame

by devinokaze



Series: X-Men AU [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Damen on Fire, First Meetings, Laurent on Ice, Laurent's POV, M/M, Romance, super power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinokaze/pseuds/devinokaze
Summary: A Mutant lost control in the middle of a park. The X-Men, who were enjoying a day out, tried their hardest to calm the Mutant. However, it seemed that they only needed one person to do that.





	

Laurent looked up from his book as he heard Nicaise shouted from where he was playing with his friends. He let out a small smile as he finally watched his younger brother actually laughed. It has been three years since they both escaped from their Uncle's house. They were desperate to find someplace to live until Nicaise pissed off someone and Laurent had to use his power to stop the man. Fortunately, that was when Charles Xavier came and offered him a safe place to stay. With the help of Professor X and his husband, the former terrorist, Magneto, their Uncle was in jail but Laurent didn't have any desire to return to the mansion. Therefore, he lived at school and worked as the librarian there. 

"You should smile more, Laurent." Laurent stopped smiling and almost rolled his eyes. He turned his head and saw Professor X smiled widely at him, clearly pleased. Laurent huffed as he knew no one could ever be angry with the man, especially when he looked at you as if you were one of the important people in the world for him.

"I didn't smile, Professor." Laurent said, turning his attention back to his book. He heard the sound of Professor's wheels came closer to him.

"It's okay, you know. You don't have to hide your feeling, Laurent. Be happy. Be a young man you are." He said before moving away. Laurent sighed. He looked at Nicaise who was waving at him with a big smile right now, clearly throwing away the cold facade he used to have to protect himself. Laurent waved back with a smile. Nicaise could be whatever he wanted to be and Lauren would protect him and made sure no one couldn't hurt them. That was why Laurent needed to be on guard all the time. Laurent were thinking about how to plan Nicaise's birthday party when a loud explosion could be heard from distance. Laurent stood up and watched the scenes rather far away from where he was.

There was a man on fire. Literary.

Laurent shouted Nicaise's name immediately, trying to make the dark-haired young mutant came to him instead of running to the fire mutant. Thanks God, Nicaise heard him and ran to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The power must be frightened him. Laurent saw Mystique and Magneto ran to the scene, while Storm and other older children were collecting the younger ones. Professor X had his fingers on his forehead, clearly trying to calm the Mutant down. His left arm was cradling the youngest student, an eight year old Kathrina.

Laurent joined Storm and Quickliver as they watched the whole park went apart. Many things exploded one by one. Laurent felt Nicaise's arms tightened. In front of the Fire man was two other men. One of them was clearly a mutant with long claws from his fingers. He was saying something and the Fire guy was getting more angry. He was trying to provoke him. 

Laurent saw Magneto raised his hand and several chains went straight to the men, holding him. It looked like it was a bad idea because hot metal was easy to be modified. The Fireman easily broke free. Magneto groaned.

"Damen, stop it." The man, must be his friend then, shouted on top of his lungs. The Fire mutant, Damen, was not listening. Instead, he raised his hand toward the clawed mutant and shot fire.

"Kastor, go." The man shouted and the mutant, Kastor, fled from the park. Damen turned his head to him in anger. He shot couple of fire at him but the man's skin turned into a solid rock, completely unharmed. 

"Stop it, Damen. You're better than this." he said. 

"Charles!" Mystique shouted. Laurent looked at Professor X and saw him shook his head.

"I can't do anything. His mind is too chaotic."

"Freeze him then. Control him." Mystique's suggestion made Professor X grimaced. He didn't like controlling someone.

"Laurent, get your ass here." Magneto seemed to understand Professor's hesitance. Laurent snapped his head at him, his eyes widened.

"That's a good idea." Professor said, turning his full attention to the blond beauty.

"Laurent dear, you have an extraordinary power of changing the oxygen into ice, correct. You can calm him down. Kill his fire." Professor said, full of hope. Laurent nodded and patted Nicaise's headn. Nicaise looked at him fearfully.

"I will be back. I'll be fine." He said. Nicaise bit his lips before letting him go. Lauren ran to where Magneto was. He smiled when he heard Nicaise shouted "Go Laurent. Freeze him." 

Freeze him, that's correct. 

Laurent looked at both Mystique and Magneto who nodded to him before raising his palm. He concentrated and tons of ice were coming out of his hand. He watched as his ice were covering the mutant before they immediately vanished. Dammit.

Laurent narrowed his head. He needed more power.

 _'Let it go.'_ He heard Professor's X voice inside his head. And Laurent let it go.

The fire Mutant went down to his knees and slowly the fire disappeared. Slowly but sure, the fire changed into a human form. Laurent could see a bag full of long brush he usually saw in painter's bag. Maybe this person was an artist. White colourful shirt and a black short followed first and Laurent frowned at how awful the shirt was, according to his taste, of course. Finally Laurent could see his face.

He was large, larger than Laurent with tan skin and dark curly hair. His eyes were brown as they gazed at Laurent. His face was so handsome with thin beard covering his jaw, making him looked like a Prince from a medieval era. But what bothering Laurent was how the man looked at him.

"Are you an angel?" Laurent could hear Magneto and Mystique held back a laugh.

"You're so beautiful." The mutant said again. Laurent looked at him with a cold gaze before walking away, ignoring smirks on both the mutant leaders had on their faces. Fuck them.

Damen felt coldness spread around his body, effectively dissolving the fire. He turned his eyes to his left. A mutant with ice power were trying to bring him down. He was trying to defeat him. Damen watched in satisfaction as the ice melted. However, out of nowhere, tons of ice much much colder than its previous started to pierce into his skin. Damen groaned and fell onto his knees.

It felt nice. The ice.

Damen let his fire faded as he enjoyed the coldness surrounding his body. Damen could feel his human skin return, replacing the fire. He looked up and saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The ice mutant. He was obviously smaller than Damen in a black T-shirt with large X on it. His fair skin and long blond hair was adorned with golden afternoon light, making him glowing. His cold blue eyes looked at him curiously. Damen could feel a smile formed on his lips and his gaze softened. 

"Are you an angel?" He accidentally said. Dammit, the guy looked at him murderously. But Damen just couldn't help him.

"You're so beautiful." He said again. He could heard Nikandros groaned beside him. The beauty walked away from him and how Damen wanted to chase after him.

"What are you doing?" Nikandros grabbed his hand and damn his super power strength every time he activated that armour skin.

"He is beautiful." He said dreamily.

"For God's sake Damen. You are terrifying him with your look. You just destroyed a park. FULL OF CHILDREN and he is the one who catch your attention? Damn you." Nikandros said. Damen's brown eyes, however, kept looking at the blond haired beauty who was now hugging an extremely cute boy, whispering something in his ear and rubbing his back. He was about to walk there when two men, a tall auburn-haired, blue-greenish-eyes man with a shark-like smile and a handsome adorable red-lipped, browned-haired, blue-eyes man in a wheelchair blocked him view.

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngers. May I speak with you both, please?" The adorable man asked. Damen blinked.

"Is he from your school?" Damen asked. The man, Charles, must be understood who he was talking about because he smiled widely.

"Yes."

"Then okay."

**The End**

 


End file.
